one_piece_new_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Remus
"Black Hair" Remus is captain of the Pluto Pirates and one of the Yonko. Apperance When first seeing Remus he wore his jacket over his shoulders and always had a straw hat similar to a traveling samarai with black boots, black pants, and his semi unbuttoned shirt showning his toned chest. After becoming a world renowed pirate he changed his look a little, from buttoning his white shirt, to wearing his jacket which he now loves. He also has a cigarette in his mouth all the time, for which reasons it calms him down, but it breathes smoke the one that does not effect you. He also has his special made sword he keeps at his left side. He is a fair skinned guy with black jet pupil eyes, and jet black midnight hair. Personality Remus is one of the most laid back characters in the world of One Piece, preferring to take his time as he and his crew travels around the world rather than rushing from one place to another. Remus is not cruel like many other pirate captains, nor does he rule over his crew with fear to gain respect. His friendly nature means he will not purposely seek to harm others, and he is able to make serious characters like Chris D. Vinicius join in with his fun. Yet despite how simple minded he appears at first, Remus is a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views. For example, he believes if two people share very different views, it is better they go their separate ways. Remus does not seem to mind what happens to himself; he will take others throwing food and drink or spitting on him without fighting back and laugh with his crew at his own misfortunes, However he would never forgive anyone for attacking his friend. Remus and his crew are almost always seen partying and drinking alcoholic beverages whenever they make an appearance, as the captain's favorite pastimes are attending and hosting parties and banquets. He also is against the idea of needless bloodshed, even if honor is involved and so far seems to only step up for a fight when a friend is in danger. He also seems to admire those who have courage. Remus also has skills of diplomacy, as shown when he brokered a ceasefire between the late Shadow Pirates and the World Government. His skills in diplomacy are so great that he managed to convince Fleet Admiral Law to agree with his proposition, even though Law has a strong hatred of pirates. He also likes teasing people. Despite being calm and brave most of the time, he has a quirk that means his reactions are not always fitting in what others expect of him, a trait pointed out by Chris as "always annoyed him". These include panicking when things go wrong or shrugging off Chris D. Vinicius angry disposition towards him or when he calls him a kid off to greet him in a friendly manner. He also seems to be carry about something personally deep within him. He became serious about the situation surrounding Teach. Even though he has traveled the world, Remus believes the best sake can be found in his hometown in the West Blue. Relationships Crew Pluto pirates While only a few of Remus crew have been named (Fang, Gemini, Lise, Horus, and Artemis) he seems to generally get along with them all and they look up to him with respect as their captain. Shanks looks out for the well-being of the entire crew, like when denying permission to take on Chris's men who had insulted Fang's honor. Horus seems amazed at the actions of his captain, such as when he hears of Shadow D. Aorus bounty knowing he had more planned than he was leading up to. Friends Shadow D. Aorus He seems to enjoy Aorus company after meeting him the first time, when Aorus had to capture him. He fought Aorus to test his power and even after winning he and Aorus had become great friends since than. Anytime Aorus comes to meet him he has a large party, to celebrate him coming for a visit. Akuma He meet Akuma who is part of the Yonko, Chris D. Vinicius crew the Dark Angel pirates. The first time they meet Akuma did not like him. So after Remus moved to attack Chris; Akuma jumped in the fight allowing Remus to state he has great wisdom and loyalty to protect his captain. Akuma is also a wolfman whose origins are unknown Enemies World Government The World Government views Remus as a problem and a trouble maker, but realizes he is a man who will not try to change the world by himself. However, due to the position he holds, they fear he could get out of hand and are prepared to eliminate him if he ever does. The World Government tolerates his actions until that time comes. Marines Marines Apparently, Remus and Fleet Admiral Law respect each other. Even as enemies, both the World Government and Pluto pirates see a clash between sides as the final option. Stating because of his words Law would officially consider the war at an end. Yonko As his rivals, the other Yonko are enemies. Although he and Chris clashed over a few times. Remus seemed to be on good terms with his former captain's rival. Furthermore, he was willing to battle.......to stop the other Yonko from attacking Chris, and took it upon himself to put an end to the Battle of Marineford. Chris D. Vinicius Despite being a Yonko that made Chris an adversary, Remus prevented another Yonko,......., from reaching Chris which enabled him to reach Marineford without any hindrance. He also met Chris during his travel to Fishman Island, which Chris owned in territory and soon he attacked him for being with the Shichibukai. Once he was detained by Chris, he heard what he had to say about betraying the World Government and becoming a Yonko which made Remus feel better. Since than he had become good friends with Chris D. Vinicius. Abilities and Powers Little is known about what Remus can do, as he has not been seen heavily engaged in battle yet; however, as a member of the Yonko in the New World, his raw physical power is immense. Remus does not fear Chris D. Vinicius, the world's strongest pirate, whereas some pirate captains quiver at the mere mention of his name. Fang also used his captain's name to convey to Chris the importance of the letter he delivered to him. With enough strength to clash with Chris, Shanks is feared by almost all pirates. It was also stated by the Gorosei that he is one of the few people capable of stopping an Admiral .Admiral Akagorilla fought through many men and a few warlords To get to Aorus but when remus appeared he did not dare challenge the Yonkou. He appears to be an excellent swimmer as well. Remus was a strong fighter and had it not been for his ideals,. As a member of the Yonko, Remus' name alone commands great power. Remus commands enough power to end the war at Marineford with just words; when he stated there was to be no more fighting, no one stepped up to challenge him, even though the Marines were fired up. Swordsmanship Remus is usually portrayed as a swordsman. Ten years ago Remus was capable of swimming, meaning that he did not consume any Devil Fruit at the time he was a rival to Chris. While his use of his swordsmanship skills was only briefly shown, the fact that he was able to match a blow from Chris with only one arm is a clear indication of the strength he puts behind his attacks. Remus is also powerful enough to stop Fleet Admiral Law fist using his sword and Busoshoku Haki. Since Chris is classified as the world's greatest swordsman, and Remus is a former rival of his, it can be assumed that Remus is an extremely proficient swordsman. Haki :Further information: Haki Remus can utilize at least two of the three types of Haki. Remus has shown mastery over the two types of Haki he has used. Even Chris revered Remus for his Haki when he used it on his "visit". Haoshoku Haki Remus is capable of using Haoshoku Haki,[32] an ability that only one in a million people can use. Remus is even able to frighten it off with a single angry glare using this ability. Later, while boarding Chris' D. Vinicius ship for their meeting, a large amount of Chris's crew (experienced men who have survived in the New World) lapsed into unconsciousness and the ship itself began to take damage from Remus' mere presence. Chris men attributed this to his superior Haki. Busoshoku Haki When Remus and Chris clashed with their weapons, the "heavens" above them split, hinting the incredible Busōshoku Haki that the Yonko had imbued in them. Weapons Remus has only been seen wielding a sword in combat. His sword is a saber. A saber sword which was made for him only. History Past Remus comes from the West Blue and in his past, , was a member of Gol D. Roger's crew as a cabin boy with Shanks and took part in many things such as fighting with Chris, and the Whitebeard pirates. At some point, Remus acquired Roger's repsect, although the circumstances behind Remus acquiring the repsect from Roger are unknown at this point in time. His date of joining is unknown. Twenty-six years before the storyline starting date, Roger had contracted a fatal illness and made one last voyage with his crew into the Grand Line to conquer it. A year before he died, he disbanded the Roger Pirates. Remus and Shanks were last seen together at Loguetown on the day of Roger's death. Remus immediately began his quest to form his own crew. During his years forming his own crew he got in lots of fight and trouble making the World Government notice him even at his young age when he turned 20. He traveled lots around the world and fought one of the most respected people now in the Marines who was Fleet Admiral Reaper D. Law. When Law was an Admiral back than they clashed weapons that apprently shown them fighting for up to 10 days before both of them had to retreat due to both of them not being at full stength to fight anymore. The Rise of Captain "Black-Haired" Remus At some point in his life he met the Yonko, Chris D. Vinicius. It was the first time they met and than clashed swords soon after Remus only had 5 members on his crew showing that Remus was a strong swordsman even back than. At some point he had passed the Grand Line and, through Fishman Island which was Chris D. Vinicius territory because he was a Yonko, When he appraoched the New World he claimed one of the unknown islands that had a Volcano in the middle of it, but it was dorment, and so Remus claimed it as his own territory so no one would. After getting word of a new pirate claiming territories. The Yonko, and World Government both started noticing him and that he was the only pirate who was able to escape the power of Admiral Law. They noticed how much more trouble he caused, and how much power he gained during the 2 years he was still a known, but unknown pirate. Major Battles Remus vs. Dracule Mihwak (not seen) Remus vs. Chris D. Vinicius (multiple times, not seen) Remus vs.Admiral Law (not seen) Remus vs. Shadow D. Aorus (not seen) Pluto pirates vs. Dark Angel pirates (not seen)